I Put a Spell on You
by hpnextgenerationfanfiction
Summary: VictoirexTeddy fanfiction. Victoire has just started her seventh year of Hogwarts when she gets the shock of her life when her new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher is announced
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

The train whistle echoed through the air as I jumped on the Hogwarts Express to make my final journey to Hogwarts. I waved goodbye to my parents and little brother standing at the station and I could swear that I saw a tear glistening down the face of my mother. I don't really know why though, I will be back at Christmas. The train was as usual filled to the brim with people and soon I couldn't see any of the floors in front of me. Instead I saw two children with fiery red hair looking petrified, staring up at me, the young girl grabbed my hand and as soon as she slid it inside of mine a huge grin appeared on her face.

"I can't believe it Hugo, we are actually going to Hogwarts! We are going to learn proper magic, not the stupid magic we do, and we will be able to do it whenever we want because our mummy's can't tell us off!" she said jumping up and down on the spot like a kangaroo.

"Okay Lils calm down, stand still," I said grabbing her shoulders and holding her firmly to the floor, she continued to bounce slightly but not as vigorously, "Where did James go sweetie, did he really just leave me with the two of you cause if he did I am going to kill him." A wide smile spread arcos Lily's face at the thought of me maiming her older brother.

"Fred came along and said he had something to show him. He said he would meet us at the compartment." Hugo said taking a swipe at Lily, pretending to hit her over the head. Lily giggled and punched him back, "He went that way." Hugo said pointing his cubby fingers in the direction of the fourth year's compartments.

"Right fine," I said under my breath, cursing James at the same time, "We will meet him there and he better be there."

"Vic don't get so angry with him, he is just having a bit of fun," a calming voice announced behind me. I turned around to see a huge smile spread across my cousin's face. "Rose was supposed to help too and where did she run off too."

"Molls I will calm down as soon as he gets his arse over here and help me with these two. Rose and Albus scarpered as soon as Ginny and Hermione were out of view. I am so telling on them." Molly laughed as Lily and Hugo covered their ears at the sound of my language. "Sorry Lily, I mean gets his bottom over here." Lily nodded and pulled her fingers out her ears, gesturing for Hugo to do the same.

"Look I'll give you a hand, I don't have to do prefect duty for a while. Come on you two this way, just follow the sound of elephants at the other side of the train." She took Hugo's hand in hers and led the three of us down the corridors to the Weasley/ Potter carriage at the end of the train. It so unfair that Molly is good with the younger cousins, I should be the best as I am supposedly the nicest of the bunch but I am not always the most tolerant.

Being in Seventh year did have a few perks. All the students in the years about moved out the way as the four of us passed by but sometimes I don't always put that down to the fact I am the oldest in the school. It mostly has to do with the fact that we are Weasley's and that I am holding the hand of the 'boy who lived's' daughter. As we neared the end of the train I started to hear the familiar sound of shouting coming from the furthest part of the train. Molly pulled open the door and unleashed the sound into the corridor. We could barely get all of us into the booth but we just about fit everyone in if half of us were sitting on each other's laps. We had all the cousins in there as usual. There was James, Dominique and Fred sitting in the corner playing exploding snap, and by the looks of it may have gotten slightly out of hand, there was Rose and Albus buried over a book in the corner, highlighting sentences and noting down pages, and there was Roxanne and Lucy trying to fit all of their stuff into their bags. However we also had the multiple friends of everyone jammed in here too. Lorcan and Lysander were arguing over a piece of clothing, a pair of socks by the looks of it, Scorpius was sitting next to Albus cutting up an apple with a pen knife, offering slices to people, Jessica was humming and playing with her thumbs next to James looking slightly disappointed, Molly mentioned being a prefect so that meant that Jess hadn't made it, Frank was sitting with Alice talking intently about something which I couldn't hear, Grace was laughing on the floor at Lucy's failed attempts of closing her suitcase and finally we had Kimberly standing next to the door waiting for me. I gave her a quick hug after letting go of Lily's hand and sat down on the bench next to her.

"So how was your holidays? You and Dillon have fun together?" I said nudging her with my elbow while winking.

She gave me a look and lifted up her finger to stop me. "No, daring, you're not doing that. You know how my holidays were, I sent you letters every day. I want to know what is going on with you and Teddy."

At the sound of Teddy's name the entire compartment froze and stared straight at me. Grace got up from the floor and sat next to Lucy, who had abruptly commenced jamming items into her suitcase. Frank and Alice finished talking, Frank went over next to Dominique and waited while Alice went to sit at Rose's feet. Rose held a highlighter in her mouth and watched me keenly while Albus stopped writing to face me. Scorpius froze mid-crunch, while Dominique halted mid-snap. All eyes in the room faced me.

Everyone knew that Teddy and I were on the rocks and they all hated it. They loved the fact that Teddy was going out with me because it would mean that he was a proper member of the family. They all silently, and not so silently in other people's cases, hoped that we would get together and marry after I finished Hogwarts but I hadn't had any hints of any kind from him so I assumed that he didn't want that.

"Nothing happened. He didn't write, nor call, nor visit. I haven't heard from him all summer expect that one time and we got into a huge fight." Kimberly nodded but everyone else still looked confused.

"Do remind us what that huge fight was again because I think I forgot. No... wait..., you didn't tell any of us." Dominique said quietly enough for everyone to hear but not loud enough that it sounded like a demand.

"We got into a fight that's it. It was over nothing, a stupid fight about nothing," Dom raised her eyebrow at me saying 'really is that it'. I hated my sister sometimes but she really has a way of getting to me. "Well as you all know Teddy went off on a year break to get his mind straight and we really struggled to keep in contact while he was away. He was never free when I was and a few months before the summer holiday's he stopped writing. I kept on sending letters and I even went down to that old phone box in the Hogshead to try and call his mobile but he didn't pick up.

"A week before we finished school he sent me a letter saying that he wasn't coming home for the holidays and that he thought it was best if we went on a break while he was away. He said that he still cared about me that way but that it was too difficult. I sent him one back asking if he had met someone else and he replied saying it was 'complicated'," I said using air quotations, "I tried to reach him over the holidays but I got nothing. About two weeks ago he turned up at Shell Cottage and asked me out for a coffee. We talked about his trip and how school was but I could tell something was up, you know the way he won't look at you in the eye and the tapping he does when he is nervous," James and Lily nodded understandingly, like they had seen it a hundred times before, "I asked him what was wrong but he wouldn't say anything, so he walked me home and just before he left me at the door he said he wanted to break up with me, like properly. I asked him why and he told me it was because I was too young and not mature enough from him. I told him that that was just utter crap and he just couldn't think of a good enough reason. I got really angry at him and he shouted at me. After I had said everything I regretted it but he left before I could take it all back. I haven't heard from him since." I looked up from the ground to find that they all had the same sympathetic and apologetic expression on their faces.

Surprisingly it was Fred that got up first and gave me a hug. He towered over me by nearly a whole head but his hug was warm and soft, as soon as his arms wrapped around me I broke. I let out every single emotion I had been keeping in all holidays. First I scream and shouted, scratching my arms, then I laughed, crying out tears of joy and then as James and Dominique joined the hug I started crying like I had never cried before. The tears streamed down my face, falling onto the ground. Some got caught in my hair and eyelashes, others soaked into Fred's t-shirt turning the navy top a black colour. When I opened my eyes to face them I found that I was being hugged by everyone in the compartment and somehow they had made it that at least one part of their bodies were touching mine. I could feel Albus glasses digging into my side, I could sense Rose's hair tickling my nose, I could smell Molly's shampoo on my right, I see out the corner of my eye Roxanne's frizzy hair, I would taste Grace's perfume in my mouth, I could hear the distinctive sound of Lily crying at my feet and I felt the warmth radiating off my friends and family.

After what seemed like hours Molly screamed bring everyone back to reality.

"Oh my Gods, I am so stupid. I completely forgot about prefect duty. Oh I really hope they don't kill me," Molly picked up her bag with her uniform inside and left the room. She poked her head around and announced, "First guys really sorry about breaking up that lovely moment and second please get changed into your uniforms so I can at least pretend that I was doing something. Thanks guys, see you later!"

I laughed at her and turned around to see that everyone was doing the same. Only Molly, I thought to myself, would be so overjoyed at become a prefect but would end up forgetting to go and do her duties.

"Right you heard her everyone, jump to it," James hollered to the mass. "Hugo here's yours, Lils get changed with Lucy..." James always took charge when it came to giving out clothes. He kept most of them in his bag, keeping them all in separate brown carriers, which he would throw around the carriage to the designated people. "Vic look out!" I quickly turned around and grabbed my clothes out the air, while receiving a quick wink from James for my amazing catching skill, my Chaser attitude is coming into play again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I meant to add this before but I already post it so here goes. Okay this is my first fanfiction that I have posted up so please be nice

I don't know at the moment how long it will be but I am estimating around 10 to 15 chapters. I hope to post up chapters as soon as possible but the timing could vary.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful JK Rowling

* * *

Part 2

We got off the train and collected our wands from our bags promptly. We all waved goodbye as Lily and Hugo joined the group of first years standing with a giant man. Well technically he is half-giant but he is twice the size of the tallest kids on the train. I waved at Hagrid quickly before we left to get onto the carriages, I wasn't sure but I think I got a wave back.

Molly, Roxanne, Jessica, Kimberly and I all jumped onto the first couch and chatted and talked until it arrived at the gates of Hogwarts. We got out and waited for the others to arrive and then followed the large crowd into the castle and then into the Great Hall. We all went to our separate tables, sat down and waited for McGonagall to arrive. Kimberly and I sat at one side of the table and Molly, Rose and Lysander sat at the other, we all stretched into the middle and talked about how much trouble Molly got into for not going to the prefects cart on time until a loud cough silenced the hall. I turned my head to face the teachers table at the top of the hall, in front of the grand table stood a small four legged chair where old worn out hat sitting on top.

No sooner had the hall been silenced did the Great Hall doors spring open and a large group of children enter led by Hagrid. As they hesitantly walked down the aisles of the tables I searched for our two red heads. I found them quickly in the crowd standing side by side, hand in hand. Hagrid got up the stairs and took his place at the far end of the table. Professor Slughorn then stood up and picked up the hat and started to read the names off a piece of parchment in his hand. The hat had stopped singing long ago but he usually did have a few words to say on the current matters, however it seemed that today the hat was silent.

Names were read out and children were sorted, it all went very fast. No one sat on the chair for longer than thirty seconds until one name was read out that I recognised. Not the first name but the last.

"Parkinson, Freya!"

A small girl with night black hair made her way through the crowd and sat herself on the chair. I looked over to Molly and raised my eyebrows slightly, she nodded and turned to face the front once again. The girl became paler and paler as the minutes ticked by, her hands started to shake and she looked close to tears. Finally after five minutes the Sorting Hat, unsurprisingly, shouted 'Slytherin'. The Slytherin table bursted into cheers as they welcomed their newest member.

"I think that is the longest hatstall ever for a person that ended up in Slytherin," Molly said facing the four of us, "And you certainly would have thought that it would be because of a Parkinson, maybe she'll surprise us."

"Maybe," Rose repeated.

We all went silent and waited for Slughorn to announce the next name. Another four names later I recognised another one.

"Potter, Lily!"

Lily made her way up to the stool with a spring in her step. One fantastic thing about Lily is that she doesn't care what house she gets sorted into. On the way to the train station Hugo was worrying about where he would be placed but Lily seemed to not care about it at all. In fact she started spurting out facts about how all the houses are great and she would care which she was placed in as long as she felt she belonged there.

She sat down in the stool, jumping in surprise as the hat was placed on her head, and waited patiently to find out her fate.

"Gryffindor!"

The entire of the Gryffindor table broke into deafening applause. I could even hear some of them shouting 'We got all the Potter's!' over and over again from my seat at the opposite end of the hall. As Lily jumped down off the stool I gave her a wink and a smile which she returned. After the explosion calmed down, the sorting continued. We waited another ten minutes before the last name was called.

"Weasley, Hugo!"

Hugo popped out of the crowd and slowly but surely made his way to the hat. With a little bit of effort he was able to pull himself onto the stool and have the hat placed on his head. He sat perfectly still as Sorting Hat decided, he closed his eyes halfway through and only opened them a second before his house was announced.

"Hufflepuff!"

The hall remained silent as Hugo took himself off the stool and walked towards his table. No one from the Hufflepuff table cheered, they all looked shocked beyond belief. I looked across the table to Rose and we opened our mouths at the same time and applaud Hugo as loud as we could, soon Molly, Kimberly and Lysander joined in. Our sudden noise must have woken up the Hufflepuff's because they took over and clapped and whooped.

"Dad might not be too happy about that," Rose shouted over the noise, "but I think he will get over it. Did you know that Hugo wanted to be sorted into Hufflepuff?" I shook my head. "Neither did I until he told me on the train, apparently Lily persuaded him to go for it. Lily and Neville."

Slughorn picked up the stool and placed it, and the hat, at the end of the table before he sat down in his seat next to Professor Longbottom. McGonagall then got up on her feet and stood in front of the Hall.

"Welcome everyone to another year at Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry. I have a few announcements to make but they can wait until after the feast. Tuck in everyone!"

As the last words left McGonagall's lips the plates, bowls and dishes filled up with all manner of foods ranging from chicken pie to vegetable stew. I dug in picking out my favourite foods and filling my plate until it took the form of a food mountain. I looked over and noticed that Kimberly's plate was yet again barely covered. I picked up a large spoonful of a lamb stew sitting in front of us and placed in into Kimberly bowl, then I proceeded to wave it under her nose until she started laughing and took the bowl form my hands.

"You really need to eat more Kim. I don't care what people say or what you think, what you are doing to yourself is wrong," I said plonking roast potatoes and beef on her plate.

"Okay, okay that's enough Vic. I take the hint," she told me pushing my hand away just as I was about to pile half a dish of mash potatoes on her plate, "Not everyone can eat as much as you and remain as skinny as you."

This had become Kimberly's new obsessions since she started dating- her weight. Kimberly is taller than me and skinnier than me but she seems to believe that because she is heavier than me it means that she is fatter. Molly and I have had to make sure that she is actually eating and during the holidays we left Mason in charge of it. We hoped her twin would be able to get some food into her, but looking at her stomach right now it was obvious that he hadn't done much. I looked over at Molly and she shrugged, mouthing to me 'Just let it go'. I rolled my eyes but didn't bug Kimberly again.

After eating my body weight in mash potatoes and stealing half the food of Lysander's plate while he wasn't looking, McGonagall stood up and walked to the stand at the front of the table facing us all.

"Well I hope you all enjoyed that and ate enough to keep you going for the night. I have a few very quick announcements to make and then you may all get reacquainted or become acquainted with your dorms. First I just wanted to remind you all that the Hogwarts Grounds are out of bound to anyone unless accompanied by a teacher. And the village of Hogsmeade is as well for children below third year.

"Also a new list of banned items have been posted in each of the common rooms, please do take a look. As I hope you all know already all items from Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's are banned and if anyone is found with any merchandise from there they can report to my office and help me with some filing." She looked down at Fred and James who had two ridiculous smiles on their faces.

"If anyone wants to join their houses Quidditch team trails are being held in the third week of term. Anyone interested in joining their house team should see their houses Quidditch house captain.

"I am also pleased to announce that we have a new member of staff taking on the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts this year after Professor Thomas leaving us,"

"Vic," Kimberly hit my arm, she was looking up at the teachers table with a look of absolute horror on her face.

"What?" She nodded her head in the direction of the seat that Dean Thomas usually sat in. However he wasn't there and he had been replaced by someone we all knew very well.

McGonagall continued as if nothing had happened, "Edward Lupin will be taking his place. We hope you all welcome Professor Lupin back into school and we all hope that his transition will go well."

Teddy stood up and the sound of his name, bowing as people cheered, clapped and a few girls whistled. He looked different, his usual blue hair was brown and his leather jacket and faded jeans had been traded for sophisticated navy robes. He was barely recognisable but I knew it was still him, he may have gotten rid of all the things I know him for but he is still Teddy and I think I still love him. I shake my head knocking myself out of my stupid trance- I can't love Teddy not anymore. Teddy is my teacher now and I can't be in love with my teacher.


	3. Chapter 3

I have just realised, maybe a bit late, that not all of you understand all the characters that I am talking about. I work this out far too late and I ready should have thought this through beforehand. If any of you don't understand a character that I am talking about, for example Kimberly, go to my profile and you will find all the information that you need to understand my crazy ass ideas!

Disclaimer- I don't own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful amazing JK Rowling

* * *

Part 3

"Are you sure he didn't mention it, at all? Not once or anything like that? Did you overhear him talking to Harry about it? Anything?" Kimberly shook James' shoulder slightly, his eyes getting wider with every shake.

"No he didn't say anything, not at all. He never came to visit. Dad went to see him in London but he didn't say anything when he got back." James took Kimberly's hands off his shoulders and placed them on her lap.

After Teddy was announced as our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Kimberly had taken on the job of finding out who knew about his new job and why I hadn't been told. I had begun to let it go but with the approach of our first lesson with him this year I had gotten a bit more anxious.

"It's good that he finally found a job though, isn't it? He has been looking for one all year," I mentioned, trying to distract Kimberly from her case.

"Yes it's amazing that he has found a job but a heads up would have been nice, wouldn't it?"

"Kim?" She nodded. "Let it go, I don't care anymore."

I picked up my school bag, trying to stuff some of my books into the bag while trying to put as much distance between me and Kimberly, and walked down the corridor back to the Ravenclaw Common Room. However watching where you are going while focusing on something else is more difficult that I had originally thought so it was no surprise when I walked head first into someone walking the other way.

"Oh god... I am so sorry... I wasn't looking where I was going... stupid bag. Sorry." I bent down to the floor and picked up the books I had dropped on the floor. He took stretched down to help me but instead he collided with me, knocking me a few steps backwards. I landed to my bottom clutching my head in agony, when I finally looked up to face the victim of my clumsiness.

"It's okay Vic, all my fault," Teddy offered out his hand towards me. All I could think was how bloody cliché the whole situation was.

"No it's my fault I am the one who walked into you," I got up, ignoring his out-stretched hand and wiped down my uniform. I picked up a stray piece of paper off the floor and continued on my way trying to pretend nothing had happened.

"Hey Victoire, hey wait!" I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to face him just as he was about to knock me over. "You dropped this." He handed over my transfiguration textbook and I accepted it, smiling in thanks. I think if I stood here any longer I would collapse. I turned on my heels and walked off without looking at him in the eyes. "See you in class Miss Weasley."

"What did you just say?" I said turning around abruptly. "Did you seriously just call me Miss Weasley?" Teddy looked shocked at first and then a look of absolute terror took over his face.

"Hey Vic, what are you doing?" Fred ran up behind me, the sound of his voice gave me a quick nudge back to reality. "Hey Professor Lupin, looks like you had quite a tumble. Vic what happened to your head?"

I lifted a finger to my forehead, as my finger grazed over the top a sharp pain shot through my head. As my hand came back down I looked at my fingers and noticed a crimson red liquid shinning on my pale skin.

"I must have bumped it, I'll go to the hospital wing and get it fixed. Its fine, it's nothing."

"So he just bumped into you and didn't say anything, at all?"

"Yeah, just like I said the first time Roxanne. He walked into me, well I really was the one that did the bumping, helped me pick up my books and then after I turned to leave he said and I quote 'see you in class Miss Weasley'. I mean who does that? Half the teachers in school just call me Vic or Vici and the ones that don't call me Victoire. Miss Weasley." I scoffed.

"Well you better have gotten over that grumpy attitude or this lesson could be quite awkward." Mason Wood popped his head out of his group and walked over to join us. He winked as Roxanne and she proceeded to laugh and then walk away. "What did I do?"

"You were being yourself." Kimberly added. I laughed under my breath, making sure neither party heard my small chuckle.

I had learnt in the years of knowing the Wood twins never to get involved when they are in a mood with each other. It was better for you and your sanity if you just stayed out of it. For some unknown reason Mason and Kimberly had gotten into a huge argument during the holidays, and from past experience I hadn't asked either of them about it.

The classroom door opened before Mason could come up with a smart comment so he decided instead just to make a rude gesture in Kimberly's direction when she wasn't looking.

"Mr Wood, I expect to never see that again," Teddy's voice echoed out the door into the corridor, "And if I do I will expect to see you sitting in my classroom putting that hand to good work writing lines until the early hours of the morning. Understood?" Mason nodded. "Good."

"God, when did Teddy become so strict, wasn't he the one that taught James that," Roxanne laughed, quiet enough so that only Kimberly and I could hear.

"I don't know but I am not sure that I like it. I just hope that it doesn't continue for the rest of the lesson" Kimberly added just as the old oak door shut behind us. "Or this period is going to be like hell."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay I wanted to just say sorry for the update taking so long, I have had a few problems getting on the computer and crap like that. This chapter is a lot shorter than the others and because I wanted to get it up as soon as possible I haven't had time to read over it yet so if there are any mistakes do let me know.

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful, amazing, fantastic JK Rowling!

* * *

Part 4

"You know I think hell would have been better!" Kimberly announced flopping herself onto the nearest bench scaring away a group of first years. "I mean, who actually enjoyed that lesson? God knows how many boring lessons I have sat through, I had Professor Binns for four years, but I have never ever been so bored in my entire life. Never ever!" She sighed and I swear I saw people at the other side of the hall jump in surprise.

"I can't have been that bad," Rose asked sitting herself next to Albus. Kimberly looked up at her which a gaze that could kill. Rose leaned back a little. "He couldn't have been that bad, I mean sure he isn't Professor Thomas but Dean was the best. And he is Teddy, we should at least give him a chance right?" She looked at me pleadingly.

"You're right Rose, as usual. However there are some things that you can deal with and then there's the class that we just sat through. I understand that it's Teddy and he has never done this before but even you said that that class was shit!" Kimberly announced looking over at me. "I can't remember the last time you hated a class that much!" She huffed once again and grabbed a bacon sandwich from the mound in front of her then stuffed it in her mouth. I was silently glad for of the obstruction stopping her from talking. Kim had a tendency to do that and as much as I loved her, it drove me insane.

"Look maybe the two of you had prejudged that whole lesson before you went in there and no matter how good the lesson could have been you would have just assumed it was crap," Albus spoke up for the first time, still not taking his eyes off his book. "Teddy has never done anything like this before and I understand that it may be annoying or uncomfortable for Vic but I don't think you should let that get in the way of who you feel about him as a teacher."

"Okay smart arse," Kimberly started, her mouth packed to the brim with bread, "when do you have him?"

Albus looked up from his book and pulled out a piece of parchment hanging out of the back. "Tomorrow, third period."

"Okay, I bet by the time you come here for lunch after third period you are going to want to throttle Teddy with your bare hands."

"Okay, one sickle." He stretched out his hand. Now this was something that was pissing me off, Kimberly's betting attitude with my cousins. I rolled my eyes and grabbed a sausage from the plate and stuffed it into my mouth.

"You're on!" Kimberly took his hand and shook it once.

* * *

"Cough it up smart-ass!" Albus smacked the sickle down on the table with such a force that Lily's glass of pumpkin juice fell over and poured over my plate. "Thank you." Kimberly cheerily replied, sliding the sickle into her robes. "How bad was it?"

Rose shook her head slightly, opened her mouth and we all prepared for the rant that was about to escape her lips, "OKAY I LOVE TEDDY AND YOU ALL KNOW THAT BUT OH MY GOD HE IS THE CRAPPIEST TEACHER WE HAVE EVER HAD AND THAT IS SAYING SOMETHING BECAUSE THE LESSON BEFORE WE HAD TRELAWNEY! I DON'T WANT TO OFFEND HIM BUT HOW IN GODS NAME DID HE GET THE JOB!" The whole hall was staring at Rose, which made her face go as bright as the hair on her head. All I can say it that I am glad that Teddy isn't here right now because I don't think he would have enjoyed some of the replies that Rose got.

"Oh my God, I am not the only one!"

"I hate to say it because I really wanted to like him but what the hell were they thinking!"

"I thought he was meant to be like really smart! What happened to him?!"

"We want Dean back!"

"Yeah, we want Professor Thomas back! Dean! Dean! Dean!"

Over the top of all the noise all I heard was the sound of my heart beating faster and faster. I could feel the anger building up inside me and as it close to boiling point I stood up, looking straight ahead and ignoring Kimberly pulling at my robes.

"Would you all shut the fuck up!" I bellowed before I gave it a moment's thought. Everyone turned to look at me, Rose looked shocked and Kimberly looked horrified. "Yes we all know that it's not the best choice but it's the only teacher we have! There is only one way that we are going to fix this bloody problem and I am telling you right now it's not going to be solved by bitching amongst ourselves! So because I appear to be the only person who realises that I am going to fix this problem and if any of you have any hearts at all you will shut your goddamm mouths and stop putting him down because I bet you that none of you could do a better job!" I pushed out the bench and stormed out of the Great Hall, all eyes on me.

I think I can safely say I won't be doing that again.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

I walked up to the wooden door and raised my fist to know when all of a sudden I hesitated. When I ran out of Great Hall this had all seemed like such a good idea. Storming up to his door, talking him down, telling his that his stupid-ass teaching methods suck but the further away I got from the Hall the more the idea made next to no sense. So what, him losing his job and everyone hating him has got nothing to do with me so why was I wasting my time and embarrassing myself in front of everyone for some stupid guy how I might have had feelings for once upon a blue moon.

I twisted on my heels and intended on walking down the corridor back to the common room but my morality made me turn around and hammer my fist on the door. I waited for what seemed like hours until the door creaked open and a blue haired head popped out from around the side.

The sight of his normal hair and features brought a smile to my face as Teddy open the door further and motioned for me to come in.

"Victoire, how may I help you?"

"I don't really know if you can help me but I am here to help you," I said. "Please would you sit down, I think it would be easier that way."

"So what you're telling me is that every single student in this school hates me and thinks I am a crap teacher?"

"That's one way to put it I guess," I laughed a little but as I looked over the other side of the desk and saw the look on Teddy's face I stopped quickly. "Right so now you know what you have to work on. None of it's on me anymore; you can deal with it yourself."

I got up on my feet and rushed to the exit, unable to deal with the awkward silence hanging in the air. However Teddy wasn't ready for me to leave quite so easily.

"Vic, why are you doing this for me? I mean I was a complete and total dick to you. I did everything a boyfriend shouldn't do; I did things that wouldn't be acceptable if we were friends. How can you come in here and give me advice like nothing's wrong?" He got really close to me edging me towards the door.

He lifted his hand and slowly moved hairs in front of my face back to their original place behind my ear. He kept coming closer and with every step he made forward I took another back. I was mesmerised by his presents, but the jolt of my back hitting the wooden door shocked me back to my senses.

"That's just the kind of person I am," I laughed, ducking under his arm and out of the door.

I didn't look back and I kept up my speed until I was in front of the common room door. I quickly sneaked in behind a group of second years as the answered the riddle and made my way up to my dorm.

"Vic, what the hell was that about?" Kimberly was sitting on my bed and after my outburst in the Great Hall I would be lying if I said I was surprised to see her there.

"Nothing, it was nothing," I tugged my bag off my shoulder and threw it onto my bed. "Look, I just don't like it when people say things like that behind the persons back. It just wasn't nice even though it was slightly true."

"So what did you go do? Bitch about us to Teddy?" she chuckled but halted after seeing that I wasn't joining in. "You didn't go see Teddy, did you? All by yourself?"

"Yes all by myself, I am a big girl now. I can go and talk to a teacher on my own!" I yelled, shocking myself more than anyone. I had never in my life spoken to Kimberly in that way and I think I wouldn't be doing it again considering the look on her face. "Hey Kim, I didn't mean it. I don't know what's with me."

"Probably just a passing thing, don't worry," she shrugged it off but I could tell that it had bothered her more than she was letting on.

"Look Kim, I don't know what it is. With Teddy back, my emotions are all over the place. I can't think straight. I don't know what to do?"

"Well I am telling you right now that shouting at me is not going to help. Not one bit," she laughed and pulled me down on my bed. She dragged me onto her lap and wrapped her arms around me. I placed my head on her stomach as her arms tightened around my waist.

"We have been best friends for what? Six years?" I nodded snuggling into her. "And we haven't ever got into a huge fight which lasted long than a week. You have told me everything about yourself and we spend almost all of our time together so I think I am probably the one who knows you best?" I nodded again, this time watching her abdomen as it rose up and down to her breathing. "So I think I can safely say that I will never judge you and anything you tell me I will have probably heard over a hundred times before. So now I want a straight answer, no complications or if's and but's, are you still in love with Teddy?"

I lifted my head slightly and stared into her eyes hold the glace while I mulled over my answer. There was no point lying, she knew me too well. I nodded for the third and final time, and then I broke into a laughing fit in her arms.

"I mean what the hell is my problem? It was obvious from the get go that it wouldn't work out. That after he left on that stupid gap year he wouldn't come back. That he would find someone else better than me, prettier, smarter, and funnier. All those things started stacking up in my head but I couldn't stop myself, I fell in love with him but he never once gave the hint he loved me back. You know he never said it, not once and whenever I said it he just got all tense and wouldn't talk for a minute." I started laughing harder. "I mean what kind of caring relationship is that?"

Kimberly didn't reply, for the first time in probably her whole life she had nothing to say. I had left my friend speechless. I pulled myself up and wiped away some of the tears that had escaped my eyes in my hysteria.

"But anyway how cares really? He doesn't, I don't so that is that. So on that cheery note do you want to watch a movie? Like anything, but please no chick flicks."


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone! It feels like ages since I last updated (and for that I am truly sorry!). However I do have my reasons, writers block and crappy internet access. But as an apology I made this chapter longer! I also want to quickly say that there is quite a bit of language in this chapter and if that offends anyone I am really sorry (one of the words I used I hate so I understand if you don't like it!)

**Disclaimer- **I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to the wonderful, amazing, fantastic, spectacular JK Rowling!

* * *

Part 6

I barely left my room for the whole weekend.

I went to morning classes on the Friday after but lunch I asked McGonagall if I could skip the last couple of periods. Skiving them had nothing to do with the fact I had Defence Against the Dark Arts for a double period last thing, promise. Kimberly joined me in the dorm after fifth period and we watch reality TV for hours.

Molly and Jessica joined Kimberly and I late that night and we watched all the episodes of Sherlock in less than eight hours. Molly spent most of it with her finger on the fast forwarding button because 'she had seen it all a million times before' and then she even skipped the last episode of season 2 because it was 'too emotionally deviating'.

We then churned through almost all of the teen movies that Jessica had in her collection and half of the horror films that Kimberly had. I, though, had to leave half way through them for a 'toilet break' because I couldn't watch the people have their heads cut of or be exorcised by a creepy dude who could, in no way, actually be a priest. They all called me a scared-y cat and I agreed with them.

At around midday on Saturday I left to get food from the kitchens from some of the house elves. I waved to Winky and Kreature as I brushed passed them on my way out. When I got back, I found the guys scouring through my DVD self until they came across 'Supernatural', a TV show that my Dad got me into a long time ago. Molly threw it in the machine and we cracked through almost three seasons before Molly called her quits at almost four in the morning on the Sunday. Jessica left a half hour later and I could barely stay awake much longer.

I woke up around eleven, six hours after falling asleep, to find that Kimberly was already up and moving. She had cleared away all of the mess we left from the days before and had tried to make my bed with me still in it. The DVD's were back in their boxes and place in alphabetically on the shelf, just how I liked it, and the television had be put safely back into its home inside the cupboard.

The only thing in our dorm which looked messy was me. I went to the mirror to find that my hair was sticking up at random angles and that a huge pimple had started to grow on my chin. I quickly tugged through my hair with a brush and threw it hastily up into a simply ponytail, I then splattered on some make-up to cover the huge lump on my face and tried as best as I could to make it look like I hadn't been hauled up in my room for two days.

I took a quick peek out the window to find my brothers beautiful barn owl sitting on the sill. I coaxed him inside with treats and hesitantly removed the letter on his leg, knowing to do it as gently as possible after another incident which nearly cost me my fingers. It was written in Louis' small and scruffy handwriting but the message within was sweet and uplifting. I wrote an equally nice letter back containing my love for both him and my parents.

I took one last look around the hovel I called my room and finally plucked up the courage to get my arse outside. Breakfast would be over by now in the Great Hall but the kitchens may still have some breakfast-y food so I decided to stop off there before hunting down Kimberly.

The corridors were quiet, just like a normal Sunday morning, but today the silence was slightly eerry. Even as I walked pass the Gryffindor common room I wasn't graced with the drone of conversation or the explosions of James and Fred's average morning test runs. The castle seemed bare for the first time in the seven years I have been a student here. I have to say, though at times I wish for it, I don't like the lack of noise.

The Great Hall was empty save a professor sitting at the teacher's table hunched over his flask. I can't really blame him, I would be doing the same in his situation. I continued to the kitchens to find the Hufflepuff common room in the same state as the Gryffindor's.

The normal house elves greeted me as I went inside to collect a muffin and some toast. It seemed to be the only room in the castle that was even slightly normal. As I left I bumped into Grace Longbottom on her way back to her common room.

"Grace! Hey Grace!" She turned around to face me, smiling brightly like normal.

"Hey Vic, haven't seen you in a while! Was your bed becoming too comfortable?" I laughed under my breath, only Grace would get away with saying that to me. "Don't worry, we all would have done that if we were in your situation." She winked quickly before whispering the password and pushing the door open.

"Hey you wouldn't happen to know where everyone is, would you?" I said holding the door slightly ajar before it closed completely.

"Nope, no clue. Been in the library studying all morning with Lysander. Still not passing charms, remember?" She said chuckling to herself.

"Oh right, yeah. You guys study together Sunday mornings. Okay well, see you around." I let go of the door smiling at her before it slammed behind me.

I turned and started climbing the stairs back to the main corridor, then taking the right at the end.

"Hey Victoire wait up! I'll help you look. I have got nothing better to do, just potions homework. Where should we look first?"

We had been looking for almost ten minutes when Grace swore she heard something coming from the grounds next to the Quidditch pitch. We walked towards the hum of noise which slowly turned into a huge mass of people surrounding the goals on the pitch.

The whole school must have been there. I don't think I had ever seen a crowd this big of people in school ever. They were all standing in a huddle leaving a circle free in the middle. I tried as best as I could to see what was going on in the centre but the crowd was too tight. However what I could see and what I could hear made my stomach drop to the floor.

Even at this distance I could recognise Roxanne busy hair and even over all the yelling and screaming I could hear Dominique's shouts of protest.

"What the fuck do you think gives you the right, you little bitch?"

"I have got more right than you, you slut. The only reason you have got anything in life is because of your surname! And if that doesn't get you what you want you will fuck whoever will get it for you, whore!"

I pushed my way through the crowd of students, accidentally shoving over a first year and a group of girls in third year. As I got closer to the middle I found everyone I was looking for, even Kimberly had gotten herself involved in the fight.

"What the fuck did you just say to my cousin you little shit!" I got pushed to the side as James burst into the fray facing off the blonde Slytherin who was still locked in a staring contest with Dominique. She turned to face him with a smirk plastered on her face.

"I said she was a fucking whore! What are you gonna do about it dick?"

"I am going to break your fugly nose!"

"Hey, James!" I jumped in front of him before he could leap on the idiot. "Calm down, hey! Calm down!"

"I will not calm down Vic! Did you hear what she said to Dom? I am going to smash her face in!" He tired to push against me but as he hates to admit I am far stronger than him.

"No you are not! Albus get your arse over her and hold your brother!" Al ran forward quickly and held James back with a little bit of help from Rose.

With James retrained I was finally able to take in the whole situation. All of the Weasley's were involved in the fight in some way, even Lucy who hated any kind of confrontation was yelling at the Slytherin seeker. The Potter's were scattered around, Albus was tackling James to the ground on my orders and Lily was taking out her rage on some tiny Ravenclaw with Hugo.

I quickly pulled the two of them off him and left them in the care of Molly. Shed seemed to be the only one not beating someone up but she was exchanging very evil glances with someone on the other side of the pitch. I couldn't really see his face properly because he was covering it with his hands, clutching his bleeding nose.

Fred and Frank Longbottom were tackling a sixth year with ease and by the looks of it, it was something I didn't want to get involved in. Frank's sister Alice was screaming full force into some kid's face while Scorpius tried to calm her down. Rose had left Albus, who was now sitting on James, and starting taking down a greasy black haired girl with Roxanne. Even Grace was involved in the fight after only joining in at the same time as me.

Dominique was still in the middle trading harsh words with the Slytherin captain.

"Why don't you go and shag someone else and get out of my face!"

"Well at least I can get some, you fugly shit!"

"Dom! Stop, Jesus Christ, stop!" I said pulling her away. "She's not worth it!"

"Yeah you listen to your sissy you little pussy!" I pushed hard against her before she could retaliate. I nodded to her and Dominique backed off. I then walked right up to the girl, so our faces were nearly touching.

"I swear to the God above if you say one more word about my sister I will remove your tongue with a pair of pliers. Do you understand?"

I then took Dominique by the arm and dragged her away before a teacher turned up and got her into so much crap that I wouldn't see her of years.

"Yeah that's right you leave you pathetic cows! You leave you pair of whores! Why don't you go off and fuck Teddy, Vicki? Yeah we all know that you drool over him at night. But hey guess what? He will never fuck you because a gorgeous guy like him is never going to fuck a needy cunt like you!"


End file.
